powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Perception
The power to perceive energies that bind the universe together. Also Called *Energy Sight/Vision Capabilities The user can perceive energies that bind the universe together, allowing them to observe everything in their field of vision at a higher level than it is possible using their normal vision. Variations *'Astral Energy Perception': the ability to perceive energy emanated by spirits (within bodies or dissociated) allowing one to detect the presence of ghosts, to see if a subject is alive (or possessed) and the like; may induce a chilling feeling in the user, so his breath becomes visible whenever ghosts/spirits are present. *'Aural Energy Perception': the ability to detect the auras of living things and to read the content of the aura; this ability allows one to discern the level of a subject’s emotions (and emotional instability), intentions, if someone is possessed and the presence of empathic links (as well as being able to identify subjects by their auras). *'Death Energy Perception': the perception of death-force released by the dead, undead and spirits of the deceased; it can also be used to detect the presence of the dying, the dead or undead and their nature (corpse, vampire, zombie, ghost, etc.); also allows one to perceive the condition of subject (how close to death, etc.). *'Dimensional Energy Perception': the ability to sense the energy that constitutes spatial portals and dimensional portals. One with this ability can perceive the presence of spatial or dimensional warps, the conditions within the spatial warp, whether or not access is allowed from both sides, as well as where the warp leads to. *'Field Perception': the ability to perceive all fields and patterns of force. *'Illusory Energy Perception': the ability to perceive illusory energy and thus not be fooled. This could be used to discern if someone is deluded (or having hallucinations), etc. *'Life Energy Perception': the perception of life-force released by all living things. *'Magical Energy Perception': the perception of magical or supernatural energy (usually by its type and intensity); can be used to detect sources of it as well (like magic items and supernatural entities/creatures) and sometimes even what the magic is used for. *'Natural Energy Perception': the ability to perceive energy of the Natural World. *'Psychic Energy Perception:' the ability to detect the psyche of living things and to read the content of the psyche; this ability allows the user to discern a subject’s level of intelligence, their knowledge, if they are psychic and the presence of psychic links (as well as being able to identify subjects by their psyches). Associations *Death Sense *Energy Detection *Enhanced Senses Limitations *This ability will cloud a users normal vision, especially in a crowded, or important place if user is a low level user. *Users are prone to headaches if misused, as with being overused. *May need training to turn ability off. Known Users Gallery File:AC2_Eagle_Vision_Code.png|Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed) Vanessa Brewer.jpg|Vanessa Brewer (Angel) "sees" by sensing energy sources around her. Storm Energy Perception.png|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) Shiki Mystic eyes.png|Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) with his Mystic Eyes activated, from Melty Blood Actress Again. File:Byakugan_(Naruto)_activate.gif|The Byakugan (Naruto) allows the users to perceive chakra better than any other dojutsu. Boruto's Jogan.gif|Boruto Uzumaki's Jogan (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Vision Faculty Category:Sensory Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Mystic Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Common Powers